POM episode; the dark times, Chapter two
Chapter two of POM episode; the dark times. Plot Elesa the Dilophosaurus, Bella the Bellubrunnus, Corran the Dracopelta, Corporal and Short Fuse were serving some supplies to the fugitive animal agents, "who wants free grub?" Corporal calls and gets a lot of takers who thanked them all even Elesa, "thank you, thank you so much" a Sapeornis thanks to her, "I didn't do anything" Elesa said to herself. Later she was out admiring the circus from a hilltop and was pondering things, suddenly she caught whiff of a scent and noticed it was coming from the North Wind's plane almost as if it was beckoning her in, she decided to investigate and fallowed the scent all over the jet and stops at a compartment noticing the scent was stronger now, with a little hacking she opens the door though hasn't noticed Short Fuse spotting her, she looks around the room and felt the pull of the smell coming from the bed, "okay weird" she says to herself and digs in, she finds a bunch of gadgetry in it and picks a cube up, "might be worth something" she guesses and stores it in her backpack, she then picks up what looks like a pen but when she switched it on a sword-like beam of energy ignites, "whoa" she gasps and looks it over until the door behind her opens, "careful you'll hurt yourself" Classified warned, "look I know you're not gonna believe me but I think this thing was talking to me" Elesa states, "you're right I don't believe you now hand me the laser saber" Classified demanded, "laser saber? but isn't this the weapon of animal agents?" Elesa asks, "give it to me and get out" Classified demanded again and Elesa does, he and Roark the Dinheirosaurus watch her walk away and Classified adds to Roark "now we'll see". Elesa met up with Corporal in the kitchen area, "not too good at fallowing directions are ya?" he jokes, "not so much, what about you?" she returns, "well it's never been my specialty" Corporal admits, "who are you guys? I mean you're not thieves exactly" Elesa asks, "we're not much of anything, we're a crew a team, in some ways a family" Bella explains, "oh, what happened to your real family?" Elesa wonders, "the empire, what about yours" Bella asks back however Corran and Short Fuse arrive, "Roark wants us in the main room, if she tries anything shoot her" Corran ordered, the last part was for Short Fuse, "Corporal, I'm named Corporal" the bear introduces before leaving, Elesa tried to fallow him but Short Fuse growled at her to stay put. "We have a mission, the four African guys said their home reserve was around Tanzania" Roark describes, "and the Lourinhã Empire is advancing toward it" Classified adds, "personal is right, their friends and families are about to be subjugated" Corran remarks, "I agree" Bella joins in, "if we're gonna save them we have a tight window, I have a plan...but" Roark stops after some noise echoed, coming to a compartment, opening it he finds Elesa broke into it through the vents much to everyone's surprise, she attempts to flee back in but Corran grabs her and pulls her out, "I ordered Short Fuse to keep watch" he complains, just then Short Fuse burst into the room and says, "I was but she kicked me and I got dizzy" he counters, Corran growls at Elesa, "can we please get rid of her?" he begs, "no we can't, the kid knows too much" Eva objected much to Elesa's relief, "we don't even have time to take her home anyway we need to move now" Roark states and pulls her up, "I'll keep an eye on her" he adds bringing Elesa with him into the cockpit. Later they were zooming to Africa, "you know this whole mission thing is nuts, I'm not above sticking it to the empire but there's no way I'd stick my neck out this far, who does that?" Elesa asks, "we do" Roark remarks, they slowed down and were in Africa, but there was also a Lourinhã starship in front of them and Roark swerves out of the way for a moment, "unidentified craft, state your business" a voice echoed over the communicator, "we're just passing through" Roark answers, "power down, we need to scan you for any suspicion" the voice requested, "okay" Roark answers again and maneuvers their jet to the starship, he also whispers to Elesa, "I think there may be prisoners onboard". Classified, Eva, Corporal, Bella and Corran emerge onto the ship after knocking out two guards, "we're all clear, we'll call you if we find-" Classified began over the comm but it suddenly got static, "Classified come in, Bella, Corporal" Roark calls in alarm, "comm's down, no not down jammed" he added suddenly, "something's coming" Elesa whispers feeling on edge and in a flash another much larger Lourinhã starship arrives, "that's a Lourinhã dreadnaught" Roark screams, "they knew we were coming" Elesa guessed, "I'm beginning to agree with ya" Roark comments. On the dreadnaught many prehistoric creatures were assembling, "prepare to board" a Gnathosaurus commands. "You need to board the transport and warn the others" Roark pleads, "what? why can't you do it?" Elesa asks, "I need to be ready to take off or none of us stands a chance" Roark explains, "no no way, why should I risk my life over a bunch of strangers?" Elesa argues, "because Classified risked his for you, if all you do is fight for your own life your life means nothing, they need you Elesa, they need you right now" Roark states and Elesa wasn't sure what to do. Stay tuned for POM episode; the dark times, Chapter three Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Fan-Series